1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel dry method for forming color images due to the action of radiation, and, more particularly, to a method for forming an image comprising preheating prior to irradiation of a recording material which comprises an organic halogen compound generating halogen containing free-radicals and/or halogen ions by the action of radiation and another compound which reacts with the thus generated halogen containing free-radicals and halogen ions to form a visible color image subjected to dispersion as discrete globules in a hydrophilic binder, the dispersed mixture being applied on a suitable support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, many examples of light-sensitive materials in which organic halogen compounds are employed are known; see, for example, the description on Pages 54-60 of INSHA KOGAKU II (Printing and Photographic Engineering) compiled by Wada and published by Kyoritsu Shuppan K.K. in 1969, and the description on Pages 361-380 of Light Sensitive Systems authored by J. Kosar and published by John Wiley & Sons, Inc., in 1965. Most of these materials are light-sensitive materials which are obtained by dispersing light-sensitive compositions in molecular form into a hydrophobic binder.
On the other hand, referring to a light-sensitive material prepared by dispersing a light-sensitive composition into a hydrophilic binder in the form of fine particles, there are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,476,562 and 3,503,745. In these patents, a visible image is formed by radiation from a mercury arc lamp and then heating the light-sensitive material. However, the image density, D, obtained by such a method ranges from about 1.0 to 1.3, and furthermore, problems exist with the light fastness of the resulting image.